Trinity
The Path of Trinity -- The Brave Faith THE PATH: The path of Trinity is not for the feint of heart, you will face harsh challenges and reap the rewards truly worthy of the gods, for bravery is this her true nature. You will face unending hoards of the creations of Net, the challenges of Rokki and even the bittersweet beauty that can be Terrae, only to be faced with a new understanding of life. Biomes: The massive adventure of the Jungles, the far reaches of the great deserts, and the vast unexplored emptiness of the great oceans. Materials: The hard bricks of stone, the rare bricks of clay, and the dangerous bricks of the Nether. Colours: The bold cyan of the void, the bright green of the Jungle, and the perfect yellow glow of the rocks in the Nether. Armour: Only Armour of Diamond is worthy of the brave and bold Trinity. Weapons: Only weapons of Diamond are worthy of the Great and truthful Trinity. Shrine: Hard : "Only a shrine of pure diamond will be worthy of the true nature of she, for it is because of her untold wonder will the world be saved from the dark." Find a dungeon and fight off the monsters. Then, keeping the spawner intact, replace the horrid cobble walls with the pure diamond of Trinity. Easier : Same as Hard exept instead of replacing the walls with diamond blocks you must replace them with iron blocks. Also the spawned must be ontop of a Diamond block (Picture Coming Soon) Level One -- A Soldier can only live in a Fine Home Make a House: You must use Trinity's favourite materials as your base pallet Decorate: Use thing you find on your great quests as trophies to show your bravery. Mine: Create a mine to have adventures in the lands of Roki. Level Two -- The Battlements of Bravery Brilliance: A follower of Trinity may only wear the Armour or weapons of Trinity created by fine Roki. Fortitude: You may never go back for your stuff, no matter what. Code of Honor: You may only wear Armour while fighting mobs with the potential to kill you. Level Three: The Waves of Courage Present Darkness Awaits: You must now enter a Nether Portal with only what you can carry, you may never come out until you defeat the great fortress of the land or be defeated yourself. Brave but not careless: Plan your strategy before attacking upon your wit. You maybe find things that could be used to your advantage. Returning favors: Anything that attacks you, you must kill. Level Four -- Save the World Fight: Get Ender Eyes Adventure: Find a Stronghold Bravery: Kill the creature that is represent Net, you must kill the Enderdragon. Level Five: A God's Regime Untold Wonders: Beautify the lands of Terrae with the crystals of Rokki. Exploring the Beyond: Travel to the Farlands and make a shrine for Trinity on the border (approximately 30 million blocks away from X: 0 - Y: 0). Cure the World: Rid Minecraft of the Horrors of Net. LORE: Trinity is the Goddess of bravery, known for her inginuity and courage. It is currently unkown as to how exactly she came into being, but she has, and is, doing one of the most amazing things ever. She alone is the one Rokki and Terrae sent to keep Net in the Nether. All we know for sure is that without her all of the world would have been lost to the flames thousands of years ago. Another interesting thing about Trinity is that she is the youngest god. Although it is unkown how he did it, she was created by the newfound god Nixos. It is said Nixos at the end of his human days saw the destruction of the world and used his knowledge to create his finest creation. Trinity. She is also the only know living being to have survived an encounter with Him. Category:Combat Deities